


La ecuanimidad de los nefelibatos.

by Hibari_Phantom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: If you only speak english, I recommend use google chrome for read this work.Emboscado por un sentimiento desdichado e indeseable, Kael'Thas es paulatinamente arrastrado a las entrañas de la guerra.





	1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones importantes: 

1\. Para la mejor y mayor compensión de este fic le recomiendo lea las notas finales, ya sea antes o después de leer cada capítulo puesto que en ellos dejaré breves explicaciones de los sucesos a los que se alude.

2\. Este trabajo está hecho por una completa aficionada de la mitología griega y romana, no espere que las menciones e insinuaciones aquí escritas sean veridicas.

3\. No me declaro fiel seguidora de World of Warcraft, por lo que existirán diferencias en cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes.

4\. Es una completa afición sin compromiso la escritura de este fic, sin embargo, me comprometo a dar mi mayor esfuerzo en concluir la obra. El plazo de este compromiso se extiende hasta concluido julio del 2019.

5\. Como escritora amateur, confiezo que la calidad de los capítulos varía mucho más de lo que apreciaría. Advierto también la basta complicación de lectura que representa el primer capítulo puesto que lo he "cifrado" irrazonablemente, por los que suceden, no hay mayor problema en su comprensión.

6\. No me considero mezquina. Me halaga el interés si existiera en esta obra, por lo que, cualquier duda que se tenga con respecto a los sucesos relatados en el fic, la resolveré con total entusiasmo y comprensión.


	2. El previsible cataclismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando sobra menos de la dañada conciencia que Kael intenta atribuirse, nada logra apaciguar la desesperación y vergüenza dominantes

Corrió, con cautela se deslizó en el bosque, oculto entre pinos altos y la negrura intrínseca de la noche. Con la mirada atenta y el cuerpo dispuesto acechaba a su presa, la gracia perdida hace tiempo; hubo contacto y él sabía de su presencia. La caza había terminado. Fue ahuyentado, desapareció con agilidad entre las matas de hierba fresca. Se ofuscó y vilipendió a la nada.  
Kael se decepcionó, la combinación de gestos que proyectaban su felicidad y sensación de ternura al capturar a aquellos animales de cuerpos pequeño y pelaje tupido no eran equiparables a nada más. El goce de aquella vista le fue negado, sin embargo, bien sabía que aquel deleite podía ser ofrecido en un momento posterior. Apartó su atención del dios, tan poco interesado en continuar con sus deberes que la desgana podía ser palpable.  
Nada había de interesante en mirar si no era lo deseado, su afición se limitó a un solo ser; un dios que, tanto pertenecía al lugar más recóndito del universo, como al venerado por su luminiscencia. Kael se satisfizo con la adoración silenciosa, observar y cuidar de él. El anonimato conveniente fue impuesto por su prudencia y respeto; sabía de la vindicta que podían suponer sus acciones. El señor del inframundo nunca perdonaría una falta tan grave.  
Él era, como siempre había sido, la discordia de Kael. Un anhelo imposible de fraguar, Hades suficiente ha de tener con Helios, una afrenta más y la posible represalia sería incontenible. Kael, después de todo, era no más que el insulto lenguaraz al dios. Su padre, tan poco timorato, había burlado el preponderante dominio del señor de los muertos, la imagen de poder proyectada fue ignorada con facilidad. Tomar lo más preciado del dios ha de ser calificado como una audacia ridícula; no quedaba más que Helios para afrentarlo. Y es que la belleza de Perséfone, poco cercana a la misma Afrodita, fue embriagadora.  
Los errores de su predecesor le perseguían y los propios a cuestas les contenía. No siendo poseedor de la imprudencia ni locura, el interés mas vistoso acechó con sensatez. Con la rutina establecida y la cautela a disposición, sumergirse en los rincones y espacios enmascarados fue fácil, sin ser notado, podía creerse casquivano; una imagen suya deseada y repudiada con la misma intensidad. Su interés viajaba más allá de lo momentáneo.  
El suspirar había abandonado la sensación de ser liberador y aún después de ello, la costumbre se mantenía. Un soplo de viento y sabía que el culminar de aquel día se acercó. Estaba a poco de casa, solo un último vistazo al dios y su interés habría sido saciado; fue egoísta, sin embargo, el hijo del inframundo había desaparecido ya, sin rastro que notar. Aquella actividad fútil se repitió y el cálido aliento se esfumó con facilidad. Era una divina vendetta, pensaba con befa hacia sí mismo, que el único ser al que dispuesto estaba a notar, era igualmente el único al que condicionadamente pudiese observar. Le era imposible a su vista llegar al inframundo e incluso en el mundo humano, al dios le era posible ocultarse.  
Con el sentimiento de pérdida en su ser y el ánimo poco agraciado, el transcurso a su padre mínimamente perceptible le fue. Helios, con el aura constantemente solemne y la postura selecta, poco entusiasmo ha de mostrar a su llegada. Kael no es sorprendido por la actitud lánguida y desinteresada. Su paso nunca creó el espectáculo vistoso y apreciable de su padre; él nunca lo deseó, aquello mismo había causado calamidades al dios.  
Selene sabía.  
Dirigió sus pasos a la calma reinante en sus aposentos, después de pasar la novedad de explorar el mundo humano, su interés había sido reducido a la belleza de la naturaleza. Bien se contentaría con ser ninfa si no fuese un dios con deberes cimentados y de nacimiento masculino. Aún si Helios no permitiría su irresponsabilidad y un andar zascandil, pensaba en ser liberado de la actividad que tan monótona le resultaba. Sin embargo, Kael no podía llamar a su andar desprovisto de emoción; nunca podría admirar al hijo de Hades más que desde el firmamento. Él no era aficionado a los humanos como Atenea ni un mensajero de dioses como lo era Hermes, tenía un único hogar. Era simplemente un dios del cielo, Kael, hijo de Helios y Perséfone.  
Sonrió sin intención, había ternura en las acciones de su dios adorado, el tipo de torpeza y actitud noble que se percibe con cariño, de la única que podría tolerarle a él. Pensando en ello, menguando su decepción y opresión constante, apenas costó un ápice dormir. Morfeo no podía preocuparse menos por el hijo del sol; desprovisto de un sueño, el descanso se completó con simpleza. Más el despertar podía ser completamente contrario, era el amanecer y la llegada de Selene fue anunciada. Su padre había encaminado el despertar del hombre y con el hogar alejado de su principal luminiscencia, la opacidad era bienvenida sin resistencia.  
—Selene —llamó.  
—Mi sobrino ha despertado, me complace saber que aún recuerda mi nombre y persona. Solo el astro mayor puede considerarme una menor.  
—Aún no soy mi padre —respondió, la ofensa clara, sin embargo Selene se paseó con calma hasta rozarle.  
—Me alegro de ello —confesó, con la sonrisa fácil en sus labios. No tardó en tomarlo entre sus brazos; un gesto mínimo que tanto mal y bien le hacían. Aquello que silenciosamente y con represión deseó. Ella siempre lo sabía.  
—Acepté que nunca más le vería —le dijo, una vez cercano a su calidez, resultó abrumador separarse sin alojar la pérdida en su ser. Ella fue a quien persiguió por un tiempo extenso.  
—Hace falta una inmensa voluntad para alejarme y Helios no ha hecho esfuerzo mínimo.  
—Aún con ello, temí perderle —expresó reticente.  
—Hice una promesa, Kael —recordó.  
—No se sabe cuándo un dios ignorará una.  
—Y tú deberías recordar que no soy cualquier dios.  
—Zeus tampoco lo es.  
Ella suspiró, casi agotada de la diatriba exigua. Aún sonrió al separar su rostro del hombro y observarle venerante; los fulgurantes ojos de peridoto, tan distintos de los que poseía Helios, mucho más severos y afines a los de su madre. En un segundo la tristeza podía dominarla y permitir el paso libre a su expresión que concluyó con docilidad; el aura que percibía con melancolía intrínseca, ahora sabía que nunca se esfumaría.  
—¿En qué ocupas el tiempo, Kael? —cuestionó, tan interesada en su respuesta y expectante que no le era posible concebirlo más falaz.  
—Me atrevo a asegurar que conoce mi actuar diario.  
—Es así, sin embargo el interés recae en la forma de respuesta y no en ella por sí misma.  
—¿Qué querría la melancólica belleza de Selene de un simple vástago del Helios?  
—Una sarta, lo que considerarías una intromisión.  
—Ha venido a saciar la intriga, no espere que pida más por lo que está dispuesta a exigir.  
—El padre es ciego ante las fechorías del amado hijo; hemos de conocer tus secretos sin poder evitarlo. Cuida el accionar, Kael, recuerda la astucia de las sombras.  
—Que mofa —respondió con nulo estupor, esperar menos de los astros fue irrisorio; aún evadió la indignación reverberante—. No pretendo vilipendiarle, sin embargo el asumirme una torpeza de tamaña grandeza es imposible negarle como insultante.  
—Debí conjeturarlo, poseedor o no del don de la vista con reducida restricción, la percepción en tu mente es superior. La imperiosa cualidad que bien mengua tu calma.  
—No me es posible negarle la virtud, Selene. Sin embargo he de refutarle, mi mermado estado no es propiciado por la aguda percepción; la agitación es causada por un dios inasequible. Y si la respuesta es lo que ha buscado, sin esfuerzo ha de encontrarla, no me azora el querer, empero, el temor ha de imbuir en mi circunscrito proceder. La adoración es el único eximir que me concedo.  
—No pretendería ofenderle ni inmiscuir en el asunto de un zagal si éste no me hiciese desasosegar. Mi amor, el objeto de tus anhelos es vedado —le reiteró, iluminando sus ojos con destellos de humedad; su pesar irrevocable, el hijo de Helios—. En el instante es inevitable tu querer, mi única petición es tu cautela y el constante distanciar. Hades se cualifica en taciturno y benevolente, mas al condenar no ha de titubear, ignoro la gama de ofensas y acción, sin embargo su ira ha de ser avasallante e impune no se mantendrá.  
—Me disculpo profusamente —susurró átono—. Mi asunto es saber y he de declararle hacerlo. Me honra su interés, más la alocución poco útil es; aún la gratitud le concedo. Perdóneme ser la razón de su mal, no me fue posible prever la adecuada magnitud de mi deseo. Afectarle es una afrenta a mi propio ser y con pesar he de dudar además de cuestionarle expresarme su resquemor.  
—No hay disculpa que me sea posible aceptarte. El sentimiento de apego es inmutable, procedente de mi ser por tu estado, desprendido de mi pensar —inhaló, sin rastro de vaho al exhalar—. Zeus no ha de satisfacer la apetencia con célibes o ilícitas en términos mortales, una reunión es lo que demanda; dioses reunidos en un gaudeamus sin precedente.  
—He de hacerlo aún tras su palabra. Más si la hospitalidad ha sido precaria a su ingreso. Ofrezco, Selene, sea comensal de mi hogar en tanto dispongo de la bienaventurada compañía.  
—Mi presencia, aún siendo grata para ti, Kael, es indeseada por mi hermano. La culpa ha de consumirme a cada segundo y el insulto aunado a mi audacia se entienden ruinosos. El motivo de mi presencia casi ha terminado y he de marcharme con prontitud.  
—Por tal, me he de irritar mínimamente, aunque a Helios he de culpar y no a usted. Apremiaré la visita, me pesa su angustia y el remordimiento que expresa.  
—Bien venido es el interés. La noticia, es calamidad sin parangón; el terror se propaga por tierra y no hay razón de titularle exageración, asola el perecimiento indiscriminado entre mortales. Nadie conoce la razón, la ignorancia y expectación hacen más que implantar desconfianza; Hades se ha de considerar hipotético conspirador.  
—Deduzco, no desconfía del dios del inframundo, Selene.  
—Sería propiamente risible. No me es posible señalar sospecha o culpa, sin embargo he de asegurar la inocencia de Hades; un ser de inequívoco juicio.  
—¿Es fe lo que percibo?  
—La creencia ciega ha de parecerme ridícula.  
—Razones ha de poseer. Vigilaré con cautela, la atención desviada volverá a los dioses y hombres por igual. Velaré por mi padre y el estado propio. Tome precaución de igual manera.  
—He comenzado hace tiempo. Si más que comentar, he de marchar, los deberes de un dios poco espacio de ocio tienen la gracia de ofrecer.  
—Selene —interrumpió Kael, brevemente agitado, demasiado impasible a momentos que la audacia desapareció fugazmente. Limitó el alza de comisuras en sus labios. Ella se esfumó.  
Con el deber cimentado en la mente, dirigió su actuar. Dispuesto a olvidar e ignorar, como un hado, la idea se presentó espontanea y sin desearla. Una vez dispuesta; la diseminación se mantuvo ininterrumpida, como una plaga propagada, al concebir la idea y pregunta, conocía el destino atormentador que se deparaba. La cuestión de su discordia le fue simple. Al presentar la noción de ignorar el designio y acudir al deseo, preveía la hecatombe. Por un breve lapso el destino que concebía aunado al escrúpulo que poseía, importancia habían perdido. El afán imperioso dominaba; con imagen ineludible le convirtió en pusilánime a su anhelo. Mas la invasión del pensamiento disputable le detuvo. La ilusión del sentimiento que transmuta; de amar a repudiar no debía atormentarle. Intentó convencerse de aquello, aún si lo mas que logró fue velar el anhelo.  
Helios no demoró su llegada, Nyx y Selene ocuparon el designio. A su paso, dignó su breve mirada; Kael recordaba de hacía eones el trato apreciable. Tan rápido como se esfumaba, el dios volvía a su presencia; un retorno insospechado. Kael detuvo abrupto el andar, una milésima y ha de pasear al exterior. La aflicción se negó a mostrarse en el rostro, la fortuita atención invadió su ser hasta extremarla intolerable. Cronos no colaboraría a tal asunto, mas el vástago dudaba, aquel lapso se percibió extendido a un infinito; pasmados a extremos, a uno en su ingreso y al otro a su huir.  
Con palabras brotando en la mente no circunscrita, el sonido ha de someterse al exilio. Helios admiró la mudez de su particular refutador, conocía el destino a su salida y el desagrado, eludiendo su presencia en el rostro acendrado, burbujeaba en la grácil figura. El mínimo control con dificultad contenía la furia que le susurraba inminente y azotaba impávida en los muros del pensamiento razonable. El recuerdo de Hades le obnubiló, y cuando el llameante rubí inmiscuyó en su visión, las sienes palpitaron paulatinas. Timorato ha de contenerse Kael, la vergüenza por debilidad nunca ha de adornar ominosa en su ser.  
—He sido propiamente convencido —explicó, aligerando su bruma—. Selene ha de entrometerse contrita en cuestiones en apariencia razonablemente inexpugnables.  
—He de pedirle me disculpe y conceda el escape de su vástago a secciones agradables a su presencia.  
—Kael’Thas. La disputa ha de mantenerse vetada, postergar el encuentro con indignos se muestra primordial. Vuestro mayor ordena la contención y privación de placeres, el crapuloso actuar de mi procedencia salpica de ingratitud el linaje impecable.  
—Es por tal angustia que me declaro inocente. Se me atribuye nula gratitud, he de discernir de tal declaración.  
—He de negarme a la diatriba y prohíbo momentáneamente la objeción. Escuchadme con atención, que mis palabras no serán repetidas, mas espero hagan eco en vuestro actuar.  
—Si no ha de pedir permiso e imponer su voluntad es la ruta, hable continuo y crapuloso como acostumbra. He de ser imagen de mi semejante.  
—Vuestra ignominia se presenta falible, Kael’Thas. Selene muestra condescendencia propia de ataduras y he de perdonarle sin remedio ni demora, mas vuestro actuar no he de justificar ni permitir, posee riesgo de propagación y promete un cataclismo aparente. Restrinjo libertades indulgentemente otorgadas, muestra sensatez y gracia en vuestra actitud, mas la juventud aún es diluida en las venas abiertas que posee.  
—Perdonará la indisposición de mi mente. Cuestionaré su término, no he de exigirle disputa, mas una explicación pido. ¿Iluminará a qué cuestión alude su término “venas abiertas”?  
—Una falla. Divagaba estúpidamente mi pensamiento.  
—Podría atribuirse a una falacia previa, demuestra la banalidad del asunto, posponerlo se torna primordial.  
—No poseen vuestros ojos la suficiente visibilidad o vuestra persona se aferra ciegamente a la ira empapada de infantilidad. Existe una infinidad en consecuencia, si no se somete a mi orden, vuestro arrepentimiento no poseerá final.  
—Me abstengo de corregirle, he de conocer mínimamente y aún con desagrado su tendencia a la hostilidad tras la obstinación. Declaro sus palabras poco concisas y abastecidas de inutilidad si el propósito no es expuesto con rapidez.  
—Reevaluad vuestras palabras, Kael’Thas. Si el horror de mi presencia afecta tanto a mi bastardo, apresuraré mi voz.  
—¿Bastardo?  
—¡Exuberante elocuencia! Vuestra persona se humedece la piel en vanaglorias y egolatría. Capté el tono aparente de la verdad en vuestras palabras.  
—¿De qué habla?  
—Ha exigido el trato desagradable y verdad sin velo a cada segundo, atenerse a sus exigencias. Es ley, alejarse del vástago del inframundo.  
Helios no contuvo segundos mas su partida. Con irritación rezumando en la carne y odio carcomiendo la mente, esfumó su presencia a los aposentos propios. Kael’Thas no detuvo ante la meditación y olvidando el propósito de su salida, apresuró su paso a Selene. Poseído por la duda y negación, buscó con rapidez a quien podría aliviarle con probabilidad. Con mínimo entendimiento en sus pensamientos, cada idea tornaba a un tormento inconmensurable.  
Kael recordaría de la basta e interminable noche al encontrar la presencia cómoda de Selene en brazos mortales. Atormentado sin descanso, su pesar tras la sorpresa fue retenido y el curso de sus ideas se desvió sin obstrucción. Podía entonces conocer la cercanía y reconocimiento del hombre temporal, la precedencia de sucesos; un pasado ignorado por su vista. Selene era arrullada armoniosamente en el regazo ajeno, envuelta en el toque etéreo de un humano. La decepción inicial deformó a indignación y el estado estafermo previo transformó a atención estática. Selene controlaba a nula su expresión y la mudez dominaba su ser. En el instante, Selene miraría a sus ojos con reconocimiento gélido y posterior iluminaría con atípica timidez melancólica; en él veía más que su presente, se condenaba al recuerdo.  
Una vez descubierto, desapareció al instante siguiente. La audacia precaria que poseía no le proveía del atrevimiento necesario para volver a su actual verdugo. Encontrando consuelo el lugar último que lograba imaginar; el marcescible hogar humano. Se estancaría en el lugar por días, permaneciendo a la sombra y bajo el hojecer perenne, en el constante estado estafermo. Helios no volvió a buscarle, y ello no hacía falta, Kael aseguraba su atención sin distracción.  
Aún odiando la naturaleza de su nacimiento, no lograba atribuirle el acto a su padre siempre cauto. En su soliloquio no determinaba creer a la furia de Helios o propugnar por el conocimiento previo de su personalidad. Con reticencia, finalmente aceptaba la inexistente exposición de falacias proveniente de la meliflua voz del dios. El razonamiento, no previéndole de la calma deseada, mutaba a obtener la vista marcescible y deteriorada, el gusto amargo y un completo desagrado; distaba del otrora placer intrínseco que emanaba tras su utilización.  
El día, a su pesar, se tornaba opaco. Lograba notar el día normalmente iluminado en la distancia, sin embargo, conforme se acercaba a él, el tono grisáceo aumentaba densamente. Le entorpecía la vista su propio esplendor incompleto. Era el núcleo de un tormento expandible, los humanos cuerdos se alejaban del lugar obnubilado e incluso los animales huían en desconcierto. Kael no concluía si le complacía la mayor privacidad que se le podía brindar o por el contrario, llegaba a repudiar la inexistencia del contacto exterior. De aquella manera, permaneciendo en soledad, no llegaba a más que crear un bucle en su miseria, se encontró desprovisto de final aparente.  
No le fue posible percibir el transcurrir temporal, sin embargo sabía que transitaba frente a él, ajeno a su pensamiento. Decidido a permanecer letárgico, no le fue posible salir de la desidia más que al encontrar interferencia decididamente externa. Hermes, mensajero de dioses, se encontró frente al dios, rebosante de alivio por finalmente encontrar a la última divinidad que su deber requería. Sin ayuda de Helios el encomiendo había convertido a tortura; vagó por cada lugar que creyó y sin resultado se encontró.  
—Kael’Thas. El rey de dioses, Zeus, ha de celebrar una reunión especial, le extiende invitación especial al gaudeamus que honra un motivo que rebosa de importancia; el anuncio dado incumbe a todo dios olímpico y antiguo. Su presencia se clasifica primordial —anunció Hermes, exuberante de emoción, aún si la audiencia poco interés le otorgaba—. Acuda al salón principal al ocaso de mañana. Se considerará una afrenta personal la ausencia de cualquier invitado.  
—Vete —ordenó, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
—Como usted mande —susurró reticente, intentando no ofenderse por el trato inmerecido—. Sin embargo, he de confirmar su asistencia.  
—Fuera de aquí —demandó, revelando su molestia.  
—Le pido facilite mi deber, Kael’thas —suplicó Hermes, disminuyendo el entusiasmo anteriormente mostrado—. Zeus ha exigido respuestas concretas.  
—Asistiré —anunció, agotado por su presencia, aún sin declarar en su mente si aquello era verdad o no. Únicamente deseó su soledad, finalmente determinando qué apreciaba más.  
Hermes le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva que se limitó a ignorar, posteriormente se esfumó del lugar sin mayor demora. Kael’thas agradeció profusamente. Se preguntó entonces, finalmente manteniendo un pensamiento distinto, si su ausencia sería lamentada o incluso notada. Por su previo conocimiento, sabía que Dionisio asistiría sin siquiera dudarlo o lograr evitarlo. Zeus amaba al semidiós, brindándole del placer innegable de su mejor vino, le trataba con tal cuidado y adoración que superaba al ofrecido a la propia Hera. Como era esperado, la reunión terminaría en una maraña de inconciencia e intranquilidad. Sobrepasaba su tolerancia.  
Selene hubo mencionado el resquemor propio por tal banquete. Él mismo se encontró sorprendido por la petición a su asistencia, comparado con Helios, la importancia que poseía y ejercía en el olimpo se cuantificó minúscula. Inútilmente consideró alternativas, aún conociendo la índole de aquella invitación; si físicamente le fuese posible en aquel lapso, burlaría el absurdo velo. El rey ordenó su participación a tal asunto en apariencia grabado en importancia. Su artimaña consistiría en utilizar la persuasión engañosa de la que se enorgullecía Hermes. Negarse se consideró en igual consecuencia a condenarse. Un dios menor no osaría tal rebelión.  
Siendo consciente de la eterna mirada de su precursor y negándose a ser consumido un instante más por la imprudencia y sensibilidad extremada, declaró acudir al deber con nula interrupción; la rebeldía incoherente terminaría en él. La expulsó. Una vez probando la noción de la pérdida, se negó a otorgar victoria a costa suya a indignos. Lograría engañar su sentir hasta provocarle inexistente y alcanzaría a conocer la sensación de las nulas quiméricas ataduras. Aún si el motivo de su negativa le parecía desconocido, soportaría contra la aparente adversidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí explico de manera simplificada y una tanto burda la atribución a cada dios: 
> 
> Helios: sol, iluminar el cielo.  
> Selene: la luna  
> Nyx: noche  
> Afrodita: belleza  
> Hades: regente del inframundo  
> Zeus: regente del cielo y los dioses  
> ( Afrodita. En cuanto a esta diosa, también se le atribuye el amor, sin embargo he optado por ignorarlo deliberadamente y atribuir tal cualidad por completo a Eros)  
> Ignoro por completo los deberes que se otorgan a Persefone, sin embargo he de determinar yo aquello cuando sea necesario.
> 
> Me gustaría resaltar que la palabra "bastardo" ha sido empleada con el fin de dar a entender la situación de dicho personaje y no como un insulto mundano. 
> 
> Por ahora me parece lo escencial por resaltar.


	3. Gaudeamus de dioses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nerviosismo y la desconfianza son absorbidos sin retención por la más prominente de las figuras, sin embargo aquello no se caracteriza por novedoso. Simplemente en cuestión de observar.

Al volver, el encuentro con Helios se postergó. El dios se mantuvo distante como le era acostumbrado. Él se entregó a la calma, concluyendo a los asuntos de Selene como privados. Ella era bendecida con libertad y en tanto, él no la ataría a su amor protector. Se convertiría en lo que Helios debió ser para él; único compañero, la privilegiada compañía confortable que merecía. Un pilar, distante de cadenas.   
A pesar del pensamiento concluyente, se abstuvo de visitarle; aún debía apaciguar le ira contundente que residía en él. El silencio fácilmente fue hogar de mentiras. En el posterior tiempo se dedicó al deber, aguardando la indeseable llegada del momento en que se le obligase a presentarse ante dioses reconocibles a él únicamente de historias. Podría el simple pensamiento llenarle de angustia. Si no estuviese perdido reordenando la avasallante rutina que intentaba imponerse, le hubiese posibilitado la visión ya otorgada y apreciar asuntos de importancia personal.   
Helios se mostraría a él minutos antes de anunciar su llegada al salón principal del olimpo. Portando el dios su habitual serenidad, se acercó a él, posicionándose imperturbable. No se armó con rigidez, sino en determinación inamovible que llegó a perturbarle. Él se convención de estar preparado.   
—Kael’Thas —hizo su apertura—. He de… disculparme con usted, la impotencia ha dominado mis facultades y con imprudencia le he revelado información inapropiada para la situación. Causarle daño era mi intención y el arrepentimiento en mi ser no se permite más el ser contenido.  
—Acepto —declaró aturdido por las palabra, posteriormente corrigiendo lo abstracto de su respuesta—. No me ha turbado demasiado tras la revelación de un impacto mayor. Me… honra su pasividad y la disposición que muestra a la disminución bélica, aunque me atrevería por ello a cuestionar más sobre las circunstancias del asunto.  
—Me complace mayormente vuestra postura —anunció, formando una mínima curva alegre en las comisuras de sus labios—, si embargo, temo que será posterior a esta reunión.   
—Dígame su nombre —pidió Kael’thas, sintiendo confianza en él.  
—No sería prudente, aún menos en tales circunstancias —expresó, un respuesta apresurada y el mal entendimiento agravarían las disputas.   
—Es una diosa, quien asistirá a la reunión —afirmó, no sería un problema si no vería a dicha mujer aquella noche. Ni siquiera cuestionó.  
—Es así —confirmó, sabiendo que no lograría mentirle y ser completamente convincente—. Lo discutiremos en otro momento, Kael’thas.  
Helios lo observó y él asintió, dispuesto a no disputar por el momento. El dios se despidió con torpeza impropia y antes, con un titubeo casi imperceptible, se decidió a besarle en la mejilla izquierda; sin ternura, pero denotando importancia con el acto. Se dispuso a acudir a la reunió. Kael perdió segundos sometidos a su perturbación; no recordaba haber recibido el tacto amable de su padre en eones. Alivió el constante estrés y rigidez en su mente que, sin haberle identificado, permaneció allí por demasiado tiempo. Sonrió, momentáneamente olvidando los asuntos a atender y su deber.   
Debió anunciarse minutos atrás. Se encaminó al lugar, faltando poco para llegar a la entrada principal. Perdió la noción temporal por la distracción que suponía el mínimo cariño paterna; debía su atención a la inmediata obligación. Conviviría una noche con demasiadas deidades ajenas a él, tendría suerte si Hefestos consideró digna de importancia la reunión. La fortuna sería rebosante si su apreciada tía Eos apareciese. Teniendo ello en mente, permanecería encantado de la reunión si únicamente era tratado con decencia. Participarían dioses importantes; Hera, Deméter, Apolo… el mismo Zeus y con él sus hermanos más respetados, Poseidón y Hades.   
Hades, el dios que permanecía en la sombra. Era una sorpresa que se presentase; casi nunca se le veía salir del Inframundo. Tal era la magnitud de la situación que debía discutirse para someterle a reuniones que poco le importaban. Hades poseí la fama taciturna, un agudo intelecto y la postura inquebrantable; demasiadas veces censurado de arrogante y maquiavélico. Él no podía argumenta en contra o a favor, aquella era la primera vez que le vería. Esperaba con ello, aprovechar la oportunidad y analizar abiertamente el entorno de que se rodearía por la eternidad.   
Aunque una vez reflexionando en ello, había notado la exclusión de consideración a un dios en particular; aquel que debió estar e su mente en el primer instante de mención a un gaudeamus. Arthas debió obtener especial mención entre la asistencia, puesto que pocos dioses habitaban el inframundo, cada uno era considerado esencial. Si le hubiese sido posible, frenaría la marcha y retornaría el rumbo; al pensar en aquella alternativa, el tiempo se había perdido y no quedaba nada entre el salón y él. Había llegado y fue notado, observado y recibido como se le debía. Era inevitable verle más cerca que nunca y le quedó la fútil furtividad. El anfitrión le introdujo al salón.  
—Kael’thas, el hijo de Helios ¿es así? —comenzó Zeus.  
—Por supuesto.  
—Posees gran parecido físico a tu padre —agregó, divagando en su mente y estudiándole—. Lo único de su madre son, hilarantemente, los ojos.  
—Así me han afirmado —respondió Kael, dispuesto a dirigir aquel comentario correctamente—. No me sería posible concordar o no con usted, desconozco la naturaleza de mi concepción.   
—Que sorpresa —comentó, realmente habiendo imaginado con antelación la situación—. Helios deberá confesarle con prontitud.   
—Así ha prometido.  
—Por otra parte, Kael’thas —introdujo—, su padre mencionaba la igualdad en habilidad.   
—Ha decidido ser demasiado generoso —agregó, desconcertado por las palabras emitidas por Helios; ambos conocían su deficiencia.  
—No tengo duda —dijo—. No me malinterprete, no he de pretender ofenderle, sin embargo no existe dios, titán ni semidiós que posea misma habilidad que un predecesor. Su deber ha de diferenciarse, aún mínimamente de Helio o Apolo. Deberá descubrirlo usted mismo.  
—De tal manera actuaré —concedió. Nunca consideró el tema que Zeus sembró, siempre se consideró igual a su padre y a pesar, inferior según la ocasión.   
—Me disculpará el abandono —pidió el dios, observando el ingreso de Pan y Hermes—. Cuando encuentre su diferencia, hágame conocedor de ella.  
Kael’Thas asintió, ya viéndole caminar con dirección a los semidioses. Una vez apartado de la atención de todo aquel presente, dedicó a examinar la gama de invitados tan extravagante que le era presentada. Por una parte, le sorprendía la presencia de dioses tan minúsculos como lo eran Fobos y Deimos, acompañados de su incorregible predecesor; vestido para una guerra como acostumbraba, Ares complacía a Enio con su palabra, sin ser consciente de ser observado con fervor. Afrodita poco hacía por ocultar la ira que emanaba al observar el descuido de su amante. Hefestos, particularmente imperturbable por la mofa que presentaba su esposa, era dedicado a degustar del vino que Dionisio le proveía con reticencia.  
Aquel lugar ardía en tensión poco cuidada. Kael’Thas conocía los problemas que acongojaban a cada ser presente; Poseidón mantenía rencor y deseo impotente de vindicta contra Ares, no olvidaría con facilidad el deceso de su vástago. Némesis, al otro lado del salón, mantenía en mente el desprecio a su rey; iluminaba furia en su mirada al postrarla en Zeus. La diosa de la venganza era acompañada por Arthas y Apolo. El bello dios se mantenía el odio para él, a pesar de convivir con el vástago de quien desagradaba, no perdonaría al dios del inframundo ser causante de la muerte que declaraba inmerecida de Asclepios, aún si Zeus expuso la discordia de su existencia.   
Arthas, manteniendo su firme mirada y atención en las palabras de Apolo, no dedicó mirada a nada más de aquel lugar. Tuvo una tentación que se esforzó a ignorar, deseó leer sus labios y conocer aquello que atrevió a capturar su atención y negarle la distracción. Kael’Thas contuvo sus impulsos, aún si mantenerlos cada vez presentaba mayor dificultad. Concentró su mente en ideas distintas, buscando una mayor distracción; de tal manera, lo único que capturó su atención con facilidad fue el asunto de su madre. No le era posible imaginar quién, de todas aquellas divinidades, le había engendrado. Consideraría a Hera, Hestia, Metis, Leto, Deméter, Nemesis, Hemera, cualquiera de ellas y se negaba a señalar a alguna.   
Deméter era la única de las pocas consideradas que poseía el tono del peridoto en sus ojos y se negaba a atribuirle la estancia con su padre. No lograba emparejar la majestuosidad de Helios con la domesticidad y paranoia de la diosa, incluso mirándola en el instante, en una diatriba que dirigía a su hija refugiada en su esposo, se llenaba de locura. Hades la miraba sin interés en tanto envolvía en la oscuridad de su manto a Perséfone. Deméter unicamente daba una imagen que simplemente provocaba deseo inmediato de huir. Casi decidió compadecer la posición de Hades cuando notó la dirección sorpresiva que Atenea eligió tomar. La diosa se dirigió a él.   
—Kael’Thas —llamó la diosa—. Parece bastante solitario, me pregunté si no le disgustaría mi compañía.   
—Nunca sería una molestia —declaró inmediatamente. Nadie, aún si le desagradase Atenea, se atrevería a insultarle o rechazarle intencionalmente de alguna manera (excluyendo a Ares). La favorecida de Zeus.  
—Para serle sincera, mi curiosidad es la que me ha impulsado a acercarme —planteó.  
—¿Qué ha tomado su atención que posea yo?  
—Su persona.   
—No me es posible señalar la razón —comentó, desconcertado tras la respuesta imprecisa.   
—Cada ser en el salón muestra una postura incorregible y defensiva, el término agresivo podría atribuirse a mi hermano Ares, sin embargo, siempre es factible excluirle —explicó—. Dionisio se muestra poco consciente. A diferencia, usted y sin contarme, se muestra y emana una cualidad de calma y tranquilidad. Es confortante aunque al tiempo mismo, curioso. Va más allá, tocando lo estafermo y la melancolía.   
—Así que cuestiona mi decaído ánimo y semblante —concluyó, poco enérgico por aquello que pedía ser explicado. Sonrió únicamente por la habilidad de congraciarle y al tiempo mismo pedir por un tema poco agradable.  
—Temo que no le agrada la idea —dedujo—. No me debe una explicación, si desea la calma previa, hágame saber.   
—Me limitaré —explicó, negándose a detallar antes de que se le pidiese—. Son asuntos con Helios aquellos que me acongojan.   
—Veo, ahora me parece que inevitablemente es mi deber disculparme por tal acto de imprudencia   
—No hace falta —susurró. Levantó la mirada, finalmente dejando de observar a la diosa y al hacerlo, sin poder evitarlo, o tal vez sin desear hacerlo, había captado la mirada de Arthas en él. En el siguiente instante, el dios se había desviado con vergüenza al notar ser atrapado mirándole—. He decidido responderle —mintió, aún perdido por el suceso anterior y sin mirar a Atenea.   
—Es Arthas, vástago del inframundo, Némesis, diosa de la justicia y venganza, y por supuesto, Apolo —explicó la diosa, notando a quiénes ofreció su atención y percatándose tarde de su error; el dios frente a ella era hijo de Helios—. Aunque claramente lo sabe. Me parece que no han sido presentados.   
—No —respondió, deseando que ella no dirigiera a lo que podía prever.   
—Los presentaré —declaró, sin dejarle protestar.  
Ella extendió su brazo y no tuvo más remedio que ofrecer el suyo para que lo tomase. No sería sabio negarse, recordó. De cualquier manera, parecería sospechoso que se mostrase reacio a ser presentado a los dioses. No poseía aparente razón para el desagrado, por lo cual, se dirigían a donde residieron los mencionados dioses.  
—Apolo, mi hermano —saludó—. Arthas, Némesis, he deseado presentarles a un dios impresionante.  
—Y bastante llamativo —agregó Apolo, sonriendo amablemente—, como lo es cualquier dios atribuido a la iluminación.   
—Gracias —dijo Arthas, mirándole con desagrado mal caracterizado.   
—Oh, no te preocupes, Arthas —dijo Apolo, aligerando el asunto—. Tu opacidad es llamativa de distinta manera a nuestra brillantez.  
—Qué alivio —mencionó poco convencido.   
—Como les decía —continuó Atenea, mirándoles fijamente, retándoles a interrumpirle una vez más—, es Kael’Thas, hijo de Helios, un dios astral.   
—Conoce nuestros nombre —afirmó Némesis, hablando por primera vez desde que se presentaron—. Un placer.   
—Es mío —aceptó Kael, mirándoles a cada uno y asintiendo. No se detuvo en el dios particular.  
—Apolo —llamó Atenea—. Me sorprende verte sin Artemis.  
—Tenía asuntos con Zeus —dijo, mirando en la dirección—. No me eran confiados, aunque claro, Artemis lo dirá.   
—No será apropiado para ella… —comenzó Atenea.   
Kael’thas dejó de atender a su voz al escuchar el llamado de alguien más. Hades tomó la atención de su vástago a lo lejos, haciéndole entender que regresase a él. Arthas asintió. El dios del inframundo notó su atención y mirada, dedicándole la misma; era curioso y al tiempo mismo escrutador, se interrumpió aquella conexión al ser rota por la voz de su hijo.   
—Me disculparán —interrumpió Arthas—. El deber llama.  
—Oh —expresó Némesis—. ¿Volverás a mi? Ha pasado un tiempo largo desde que nos encontramos.   
Kael’Thas terminó por hacer una mueca de desagrado, inevitablemente sabía de la frecuencia en el encuentro de ambos dioses.  
—Lo haré, más tarde, sin embargo.   
—¡Ah! —suspiró Apolo—. Némesis, deberías dejarme un poco de su tiempo para mi también. Últimamente no sé dónde se lo pasa.   
—Me tengo que ir —reiteró Arthas, tensándose ante el último comentario—. Atenea, Kael’Thas —se despidió, tomando camino hacia su padre. Evitó sentirse decepcionado de su mínima interacción.  
—Me temo que Thanatos requiere mi ayuda —se excusó vagamente la diosa, antes de caminar hacia su hermano.  
—Muestra prisa —comentó Atenea.  
—¿Le he disgustado? —cuestionó Kael’Thas, no comprendiendo la casi calificada como huida de la diosa.   
—No Kael’Thas, no lo tome personal —tranquilizó Apolo—. Nos desprecia a todos, por igual, menos a Arthas y sus hermanos, por supuesto.   
—¿Con qué razón?  
—Su naturaleza, tal vez —dijo Atenea.  
—O nuestro padre —propuso el dios de la belleza—. Aunque no te parece apropiado mencionarlo, querida hermana y yo no soy tan ridículo e ingenuo como nuestro Ares para contradecirte. De cualquier forma, Kael’Thas, seguramente se marcha por mi.   
—Y cuál es la razón de ello —cuestionó Atenea, dispuesta a ignorar el comentario anterior de Apolo por el momento—. ¿Le has insultado de alguna manera?   
—El tiempo del amado vástago del inframundo —explicó el dios con exagerados ademanes—. Nada más que por ello. Diría que únicamente peleo el tiempo de Arthas con ella para molestarle, sin embargo, la verdad es que hay muy poco que hacer; Hermes ha estado lleno de ajetreo y también es cierto que Arthas ha dedicado su tiempo a algo o alguien más si no ha estado con Némesis ni conmigo.   
—Le preguntaré más tarde —aseguró Atenea—. Tampoco le he visto con frecuencia.  
—No te molestes. Ya lo he hecho, y se niega a decir palabra alguna —confió Apolo.  
—Me tiene confianza.   
—No tanta como te gusta exponer, hermana —refutó, mirando a Kael’Thas con curiosidad. Repentinamente sus ojos se iluminaron y la expresión de su rostro se tornó a tal, que Kael sabía inmediatamente la idea que Apolo había concebido—. Aunque usted, Kael’Thas, seguro conoce su andar.   
—Me temo que es una violación a la privacidad del dios —explicó, negándose a proveerles de aquella información; lo cierto es que aquellos momentos en que el dios pasaba en soledad, se mostraban íntimos y se sintió protector de ellos, aunque por otra parte, había mucho tiempo en que no sabía dónde se encontraba, al igual que ellos.  
—Vamos… —comenzó—, no lo mencionaré a Arthas, si ello le preocupa.   
—Desiste, Apolo —dijo Atenea—. No eres lo suficientemente persuasivo para tentarle.  
Kael’Thas agradeció su intervención con una mirada, ella asintió. Zeus no tardó más en ordenar el comienzo del banquete y el vino fue servido libremente, a pesar de la mirada resignada de Dionisio.  
Se preguntó entonces, después de un vasto tiempo dedicado a Atenea, Apolo y posteriormente a la diosa Artemis, si aquella exposición exagerada de poder realmente poseía motivo alguno. Excusándose con poca intención de parecer creíble, se alejó apresuradamente de la atención de cualquiera; incluso a Kratos, Zelo, Nike y Bías, el séquito de Zeus, continuó desapercibido. No tuvo intención de ausentarse demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, la simpleza de la noche le hubo acorralado. Selene brillaba de manera especial aquel momento, por poco arrogante, desafiando el esplendor de Helios a su manera.   
—No pensará perder de vista la importancia de esta velada de fanfarrias —mencionó el vástago.   
Kael hubiese sido sorprendido por aquella voz y atrapado en la ahogante vergüenza si no se le atribuyese tan magnífica vista. Atrevidamente, en sus divagaciones, se preguntó el motivo de su tardanza. Las miradas previas revelaron la intención ferviente.   
—Las Musas lo tomarían debidamente mal —respondió él. Se negó a mirarle, continuando con la apreciación a la dedicación de Selene.   
—Soy agraciado por ellas, Apolo mismo me ha privilegiado —comentó—. A pesar, no me refería a tal cosa: la hecatombe poco puede retenerse y Zeus ha de prepararse para dar final a tan desastrosa reunión.   
—Atribuí la búsqueda determinada a distinto motivo —comentó Kael, instantáneamente inhibido.   
—Perspicaz como imaginé —comentó, sonriendo un tanto satisfecho consigo mismo—. La curiosidad dominante me ha guiado a usted, Kael’Thas. Ha concebido correctamente tales señales.  
—Déjeme adivinar —exigió mordazmente de manera repentina, en sí mismo por una distinta faceta; la vista de aquel dios era placentera, sin embargo, su personalidad le inspiraba desconcierto y el enamoramiento no le bastaba para menguarle—. Será por lo que Atenea ha mencionado: una personalidad atípicamente pacífica entre dioses; o tal vez Zeus, quien ha mencionado mi habilidad.   
—Ciertamente me pesa su molestia —dijo, cuidando repentinamente su lánguida postura—. Me disculpo si la mención le ha irritado. Mi intención fue el halago mas no el trato indulgente.  
—Sinceramente, no —respondió, casi divertido por el retraimiento de Arthas, quien instantáneamente, tras su negativa, relajó mínimamente el ceño—. Inspira mayor interés usted en mi, per se, mis sentidos han sido anestesiados; y a pesar de ellos, la precaución me guía. Disculpe la postura.  
—Es admirable aunque catártico, la indulgencia guiará a negarme a la aceptación de su disculpa —explicó apresuradamente, perseguido por la vista periférica de un titán dominante—. Nos han presentado fugazmente con anterioridad y ahora el tiempo se nos ha esfumado, en otra ocasión, con fortuna, se nos conceda la posibilidad y seré honrado con la explicación al interés que inspiro en su ser. Un evento sin duda fortuito que esperaré con fervor. Si me disculpa, asuntos y dioses con apariencia apremian.  
Kael asintió brevemente anterior a observar la partida del dios, e instantáneamente posterior, como un hecho benevolente, Helios se había presentado ante él; sin embargo no sería lo suficiente iluso para albergar esperanza alguna sobre el desconocimiento de su anterior compañía. Aunado a la coincidencia, se trataba con el propio Helios; él mismo no debía ser minimizado.   
—Seamos tan antiguos como deseemos y sea comprobable ello, temo que la sabiduría delante de la consecuencia es intrínseca.  
—Quien habla tal insensatez, puede ser concedido como orador de la verdad, mas no atribuido con responsabilidad ni propiedad, Kael’Thas.   
El dios evitó responder aquello que sabía como cierto, de cualquier forma y a pesar del pensamiento, la dirección y el modo de acción que tomaría nunca se inclinaría a la desviación del deber. Y ambos desearon creerlo. Helios sacudió el desagrado mayormente visible y lo dirigió al salón principal.   
—La benevolencia del rey de dioses auspicia su precaución. Como personajes de indudable importancia, la inasistencia será denegada—. Helios ofreció su extremidad con la delicadeza ya conocida.   
Si aquello perturbó la previsibilidad de Kael, su padre se negó a colocarle importancia que debió, a tal comportamiento emotivo le despreció. Con la inmutable caracterización de Helios, su vástago recorrió el sendero trazado. El esplendor inmediato en la habitación a la que ingresaron, no les proporcionó de cautela: un manto llamativo y la condena a la vista era aquello que portaron en la eternidad. Kael podría mofarse de las ideas mas tarde, cuando su mente no se encontrase expuesta a la mas dolorosa depauperación que había tenido la desventura de padecer.   
En tanto dioses de menor reconocimiento e importancia eran relegados de asuntos de innegable importancia, a ellos, en quienes pesaba el deber, se les dirigía a la privacidad del salón menos entusiasta que podía apreciarse de la estructura. Guiados por el imponente cuarteto de dioses y séquito irrevocable de Zeus, cada dios al que se exigió su presencia, llegó a su destino. En el sitio, menos dioses de los que imaginó se presentaron; Hades y su vástago, Poseidón colocado a la derecha de su rey y Hestia a su izquierda, Atenea apenas visible detrás de su predecesor y la siempre arrogante presencia del dios de la guerra. Artemis se encontró separada de todos ellos, como una notable presencia incorrecta.  
Kael’thas y su padre resaltaron de una manera anormal en aquella reunión de olímpicos; hacía tiempo que Helios se comprometió con la resignación inminente que suponía el dominio de Zeus, sin embargo, la discordancia en su presencia se tornaba inevitable.   
—Esta reunión —comenzó Zeus—, porta una importancia que nunca, con anterioridad, se ha otorgado. Aunque, debo advertir, lo prematuro y coincidente del asunto se muestra en inicio insignificante.   
—Esto no es una advertencia para aquel involucrado en acciones que perjudican al olimpo mismo, se declara una afrenta y es prometida la condena merecedora —agregó Atenea.   
Helios, sorprendido únicamente en sus pensamientos por la repentina interrupción de la diosa, se negó a mostrarse intrigado por las palabras dichas. Conocía aquel asunto que acongojaba al rey de dioses. Le era imposible a otros dioses determinar el flujo en decesos mortales mas que al propio señor del inframundo, las Moiras y con probabilidad exponencial, el espectáculo andante que se determinaba Arthas. Él, particularmente, notaba aquel aumento como innegable. Se preguntó si aquello le fue posible a su vástago determinar o siquiera poseer una moción del asunto; en demasía perdido en su mente como acostumbraba recientemente, o tal vez calificarlo como tal fue un error garrafal, y a pesar de ello, Helios prefirió condenar la debilidad de Kael’Thas ante la obra de Eros.   
Miró a Kael’thas, su desgraciado vástago sufriendo por su causa y humillándose a cada segundo. Quien desease para sí aquellos que denominaban secretos, de su pequeño hijo podría obtenerlos con vana facilidad. No hacía mas que intentar con dificultad risible apartar la mirada del que debió ser bastardo.   
Para enfurecerlo y tomarle por sorpresa con pena negable, el producto de Hades devolvía aquella atención desde su lúgubre posición; apenas notable para él, siendo abrazado por las incipientes sombras.  
Lo miró, aún dedicado a las palabras que preveía de tiempo.  
—Han ocurrido decesos sin aparente motivo —comenzó—, temo que la enfermedad acongoje la vida de los mortales, sin embargo, como cada presente conoce, cada mal desencadenado y desarrollado es por intención. Asclepios ha de ser devuelto, Hades.  
Zeus miró al olímpico.  
—Controlado por mi —interrumpió el señor del inframundo, frunciendo el ceño con ligereza. Demandó aquello.   
—No —replicó Zeus, enérgico e irritado.   
Parecía una imposibilidad tratar aquel asunto sin que perdiese la compostura por momentos; aunque fugaces, notables.  
—No por usted —agregó Atenea, notando la cercana refutación de su tío—. A mi primo será encomendada aquella tarea.  
Arthas redirigió su atención a la diosa, sorprendido ingratamente por aquel encomiendo. Inevitablemente, Helios concluyó por hacer lo mismo, sin embargo aquel que atrapó sin intervalo su mirada fue el rey de dioses; había mirado con extrañeza ínfima a Atenea. Aquello no había sido decidido más que por la diosa y Zeus lo permitió sin miramientos.   
Inusual, pensó. Debía recordar aquel detalle.  
—Hades —llamó Zeus—, su deber está con el inframundo y es imprescindible su atención a él. Ahora he de aclarar el asunto: hay un traidor a mi reinado, ya sea en la tierra mortal, los mares, en el inframundo, en los cielos, en el mismo olimpo o en este propio salón.   
«Devolver a Asclepios es una medida temporal al deceso mortal puesto que aquel que ha osado obrar contra mis súbditos, contra mis demandas y decisión ha de encontrar no menos que el peso del Olimpo sobre su mente y el castigo en su cuerpo.   
Hemos sabido por eones que este momento llegaría, aunque esperaría que no se hiciese realidad, les prevengo y advierto a todos aquellos que conspiren en mi contra que los hados se inclinan a favor de la infalibilidad de mi reinado.   
Hemos de comenzar preparativos para las guerras venideras.»  
—¡Guerras! —exclamó Ares, satisfecho con la idea.  
En tanto, él fue el único olímpico con exclamaciones rebosantes de alegría. El barullo que lograba crear una reducida cantidad de seres lograba ser impresionante.   
Atenea misma había sido golpeada por aquella noticia.   
—¡Silencio! —gritó Zeus, perdiendo a cada segundo una voluta de su ya reducida paciencia.  
—Con todo el respeto que merece, mi rey —agregó Poseidón, una vez acallado el salón—, ¿no cree que es un tanto excesivo alterar los nervios del olimpo con tal declaración?   
—Declarar una guerra es prematuro —agregó Hestia, con solemnidad intrínseca.  
—Si amenazan el olimpo, es una necesidad responder —agregó Ares, despreciando las negativas que notaba ridículas—. Resolvamos el problema antes de que se desarrolle, seguramente aquel que se atreve a desafiar al olimpo entero desde el anonimato se ocultará ante la primera señal de desafío, es necesario y prioritario arrastrarle desde su escondite de cobardía y dar con él el ejemplo de la condena ante la traición.   
—¡Has perdido la cabeza! —exclamó inmediatamente Artemis—. Has afirmado que un único ser amenaza el olimpo.   
—Si son más los cobardes, acabaremos igual con ellos —replicó Ares, orgulloso de si mismo.   
—Lo único que deseas es empujarnos al derrame insensato de sangre olímpica, si es que en realidad existe tal amenaza —agregó Hades, irritado por la insensatez que pregonaba Ares.  
—¡Existe! —rugió el dios de la guerra, cerrando fuertemente el puño sobre su espada.  
—Basta, Ares —exigió Atenea. El dios de la guerra la miró con burla—. Sabemos bien que cada mal es intencional, y si no, tal coincidencia exponencial no puede existir. Los hados han dado su señal y si debe de haber guerra, nadie podrá detenerla.   
—Aquello no significa que nuestro proceder sea precipitado y paranoico —concluyó Hades.  
—No lo es —declaró Zeus con molestia—. Les he convocado para ordenar, no con el deseo de su opinión, sobre los presentes ahora recaerá mayor deber. Se procederá como si una guerra hubiese comenzado: Helios preparará con agudeza su vista, Hades cuidará y verificará el proceso de las almas en el inframundo con especial ahínco, Asclepios atenderá al mayor número de mortales posible, Poseidón cuidará de los mares y cada dios tendrá el deber de informar irregularidades y cada detalle de su deber. De tal manera se procederá y es irrefutable.   
Zeus se levantó y con él, todos en el salón.   
Bías dio paso al rey de dioses y su sequito le siguió de cerca; ya cumplían las palabras de Zeus con atención, al salir nadie logró acercarse.   
Poseidón miró a Hestia y Hades interrogante. Los tres dioses olímpicos acordaron, sin palabra mediada, discutir aquella exhibición de incoherencia.   
No teniendo más motivos para permanecer en aquel lugar, con intención de escuchar las palabras de Zeus y apaciguar el inminente alboroto que se crearía, procedieron a seguir los pasos del dios, aquel que declararía la guerra a los fantasmas de su mente y la paranoia de su ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un juego de palabras cuando se menciona «fanfarrias», es un tanto cómico, sin embargo se pierde la gracia al tener que investigar; espero comprendan si les interesa.   
> De cualquier manera, es bastante nerd. 8)


End file.
